


A little to late

by Undead_focus



Series: Never to late [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Death, Depression, Eddsworld - Freeform, Eddsworld the end, Gore, M/M, alcohol mention, ew tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little to late now Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little to late

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Zac(aka princeofmints) got my inspriation going. Because why not? He didnt do anything to get it going, but here go, into the pits of hell I go.

(Toms P.O.V)

I sit amongst the rubble of a broken robot, exploded by my harpoon.

It's not that I regret what I did, Tord deserved it in every way, but I didn't want it to end like this.

I look down at the man, whose head is in my lap, and whose hair I have my hand in. His breathing is soft and shallow as he stares up at me.

He says, "Why are you comforting me like this? I thought we wernt friends."

Part of his face is burned ever so badly, and I want to avert my eyes, but I just keep staring.

His arm is worse off.

No ammount of alchohal will erase this memory from my already depressed mind.

One of his eye looks to be burned, and most likely useless now.

I finally say, "Just because we arn't friend doesnt mean I never fell in love with you, you stupid commie."

He just looks up at me, Reach up with his good hand and pulling me close to his face.

He says, "God, why did it have to be you, Jevhovas witness? I love you too."

Our lips make a sweet but short contact, as his arm falls limp beside his body.

Why did I have to say these things this late?

I'll never be able to drown these sarrows out.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeell, there you go


End file.
